disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Video Game Central Park
'Video Game Central Park (VGP)'is a theme park located in San Diego, California. It is themed to the famous licensed properties throughout. It's owned and operated by CASP Entertainment. It opened May 25, 2000. Lands * 'Gamers Street '- Game on! Gamers Street is where you press A to Start! * 'Nintendo Land '- TBA * 'PlayStation Zone '- TBA * 'Xbox Land '- TBA * 'SEGA World '- TBA * 'Atari Land '- TBA * 'Ubisoft Universe '- TBA * 'Namco Land '- TBA * 'Capcom World '- TBA * 'Square Einx Zone '- TBA * 'Konami World '- TBA * 'Activision Zone '- TBA Attractions * Mario Kart: The Ride * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater Coaster (Gerstalurer Spinning Coaster) * Rabbids Coaster (Vekoma Junior Coaster) * Hamtaro Ham-Ham Coaster (Mack Powered Coaster) * Ape Escape: The Ride (Dark Ride) * Persona Possession (S&S Worldwide 4D Free Spin Coaster) * Fat Princess Party Crasher (Intamin Gyro Swing) * Toad Story Parachute Drop (Intamin Sky Jump) * Rayman Legends: The Adventure (Dark Ride/Water Ride by Intamin) * Assassins Creed Warlock (Zeirer Star Shape) * Ace Combat Flight School (Gerstlauer Sky Fly) * Tomb Raider: Escape from Hidden Ruins (B&M Dive Coaster) * Monster Hunter Quest (Mack Rides Xtreme Spinning Coaster) * Katamari Damacy Rollout (Larson International Giga Loop 100 Ft) Retailing * Super Mario Store * Sonic Store TBA Dinning and Snacks * Mario and Luigi's Pizza and Spaghetti * Sonic's Hot Dogs Shop * Pac-Man Café * PokéCafé TBA Park characters Super Mario Bros.: * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Princess Daisy * Rosalina * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Bowser * Bowser Jr. Sonic the Hedgehog: * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy Rose * Cream * Rogue * Shadow * Espio * Charmy * Vector * Dr. Eggman Pac-Man: * Pac-Man * Ms. Pac-Man MegaMan: * MegaMan * Roll * Dr. Wily Rayman: * Rayman * Globox * Rabbid Street Fighters: * Ryu * Chun-Li Vocaloid: * Hatsune Miku Putt Putt: * Putt Putt * Pep Freddi Fish: * Freddi * Luther Pajama Sam: * Pajama Sam Spy Fox: * Spy Fox * Monkey Penny * Professor Quack Banjo-Kazooie: * Banjo * Kazooie * Tooty * Bottels * Mumbo Jumbo * Humba Wumba * Trophy Thomas Sly Cooper: * Sly Cooper * Bentley * Murray * Carmelita Fox PaRappa the Rapper: * PaRappa * Lammy * Sunny Funny * PJ Bear * Katy Kat Crash Bandicoot: * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Dr. Neo Cortex * Crunch Bandicoot The Legend of Zelda: * Link * Zelda * Sheik * Ganondorf * Toon Link Bomberman: * White Bomberman Kirby: * Kirby * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Waddle Dee * Adeline * Ribbon * Tiff * Tuff StarFox: * Fox McCloud * Falco * Peppy * Slippy * Krystal * Wolf O'Donnell Kid Icarus: * Pit * Palutena Metroid: * Samus * Zero Suit Samus * Ridley Halo: * Master Chief Metal Gear Solid: * Solid Snake Kingdom Hearts: * Sora Punch Out!!!: * Little Mac * King Hippo Samba De Amigo: * Amigo * Amgia Super Monkey Ball: * AiAi * MeeMee * Baby * GonGon Jak and Daxter: * Jak * Daxter * Tess Ratchet and Clank: * Ratchet * Clank * Captain Qwark Minecraft * Steve God of Wars: * Kratos Twisted Metal: * Sweet Tooth Ape Escape: * Spike * Helga * Jimmy * Natalie * Kei * Yumi * Specter * Pipo Monkey * Pink Monkey Pikmin: * Captain Olimar * Alph Tron: * Tron Tomb Raider: * Lara Croft Tony Hawk's: * Tony Hawk * Bob Burnquist * Bam Margera * Rodney Mullen * Steve Callebro * Elissa Steamer * Eric Sparrow InFamous: * Cole McGrath I Heart Katmari: * Prince * King Cosmo Pokémon: * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu NiGHTS: * NiGHTS Portal: * ATLAS Assassin's Creed: * Altair Hamtaro: * Hamtaro * Bijou * Boss * Oxnard Castlevania: * Simon Belmont Advance Wars: * Andy F-Zero: * Captain Falcon Ice Climbers: * Popo * Nana Duck Hunt: * Duck Hunt Dog R.O.B.: * R.O.B. Earthbound/Mother: * Ness * Lucas * Paula * Ninten Dig Dug: * Dig Dug Spyro and Skylanders: * Spyro * Cynder * Hunter * Bianca * Agent 9 * Elora * Shelia * Jet Vac * Pop Fizz * Eruptor * Gill Grunt * Trigger Happy * Stealth Elf * Master Eon * Ripto Bubble Bobble: * Bub * Bob Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: * Sam Fisher Uncharted: * Nathan Drake * Elena Fisher Yo-Kai Watch: * Nathan Adams * Katie Forester * Jibanyan Bioshock: * Big Daddy Devil May Cry: * Dante Psychonauts: * Raz * Lili Conker: * Conker Little Big Planet: * Sackboy * Sackgirl Q*Bert: * Q*Bert Frogger: * Frogger * Lily Ōkami: * Amterasu Strider: * Hiryu Sam and Max * Sam * Max Sparkster: * Sparkster Shovel Knight: * Shovel Knight Shantae: * Shantae Socket: * Socket the Duck Billy Hatcher: * Billy Hatcher * Rolly Roll Aero the Acrobat: * Aero Mr. Nutz: * Mr. Nutz Dynamite Headdy: * Dynamite Headdy Golden Sun: * Isaac Final Fantasy: * Cloud Together Everywhere!: * Toro the Cat Bubsy: * Bubsy the Bobcat Category:Fanon Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Nintendo Category:PlayStation Category:Xbox Category:Sega Category:Capcom Category:Atari Category:Ubisoft Category:Namco Category:Square Enix Category:Konami Category:Activision Category:CASP Category:California